The Stolen Earth AU
by ilovejackharkness
Summary: Major spoilers for Stolen Earth. One shot with Janto, Ianto centric. Just something to cope with the episode! Read and review, please!


Authors Note: Major spoilers for Stolen Earth. One shot with Janto, Ianto centric. I used a theory about the Doctor's regeneration because I want David Tennant to stay; so the Doctor has kept the same face in this. And this is an AU on what happens after the episode, cause the wait is driving me nuts. And Ianto better be okay, RTD. Heck, they'd all better be okay!

"They'll be here any minute now," Ianto said and Gwen nodded. They began assembling their guns.

"I know, we should've told him."

"He wouldn't have left and without the Doctor the whole world gets destroyed not just the Hub. He's stopped the Daleks before I saw him do it…he can do it again if he has Jack and everyone's help."

"I wish we could've said goodbye though. He's going to be devastated when he gets back."

Ianto swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "He's going to be hurting and I just hope the Doctor or Martha is there for him. But if we had said anything, he'd have figured it out. Still, I wish I had least kissed him goodbye."

Gwen smiled. "You put his coat on though."

Ianto grinned. "End of the world and some rituals never change, eh?"

"At least I told Rhys I loved him, those were last words I said to him," she smiled softly as she played with her wedding band.

"Along with: 'you big idiot'."

They laughed. "You heard that?" Ianto nodded. "Did you ever tell Jack?"

"Tell him what? That he was an idiot? At least a few times."

"No, that you love him."

Ianto fought back tears at the unspoken words he'd never get to say. He'd never let Jack know how he had given his life meaning again. "No…why make the pain for him when he loses me worse?"

"He knows though, you look at him like Rhys looks at me. And you just know when someone looks at you like that."

Ianto nodded. "He always said actions speak louder than words."

"Then he really loves you from what I've seen." She paused. "He could come back…"

"Jump in and save the day again…Maybe or he could be surrounded by Daleks as well."

"Either way we'll go down fighting like Owen and Tosh."

"Agreed."

"At least it's not death by an accident with a toaster," Gwen said and they both chuckled.

"Pepper pot is more like it," Ianto deadpanned.

They were silent for a moment. "You've been a good friend, Gwen and it's been an honor working with you."

"You too, Ianto."

Gwen gave him a hug, and then they stood side by side as the Cog door was blasted open.

"Exterminate!!"

Ianto fired and so did Gwen both trying to ignore the fear gripping them as they fought for survival. The shots bounced off and did nothing as it came closer. Suddenly the Dalek was blasted away and they both spun around to see Jack holding the large gun he had left with.

"Told you I'd come back. You two okay?"

They both nodded. Jack slung the gun to his shoulder as he pulled Ianto in for a hug and gave him a hard kiss. He then gave Gwen a hug and she smiled.

"Why the hell DIDN'T you tell me that the Daleks were advancing on the Hub?? My wrist strap went off letting me know of the security breach and if had been a second sooner…" Jack shook his head at the thought.

"We knew you had to go," Ianto said.

"The Doctor needed you and we weren't going to let you stay here when the Earth needed saving," Gwen added.

"Forget that, how do you think I'd feel if I lost the rest of my team?" He looked pointedly at Ianto, not saying if I'd lost you but they both knew he was thinking it.

"We're sorry, we were doing our best," Ianto said quietly.

"Right with guns that wouldn't even damage their armour."

"Jack! Does it matter now?" Gwen said raising her voice just a little to get his attention.

He shook his head, before giving Ianto an apologizing look for getting upset. "No. C'mon we need to get back to the Tardis; the Doctor has a plan. And I'm not leaving you again."

"Better hurry then I'm sure there are more Daleks on the way. There's going to be a hell of a mess to clean later," Ianto mused.

Jack smiled as he put one arm around Ianto and an arm around Gwen before setting the coordinates. "This is going to be a bit rough, it's not meant for three but it'll work. Hold tight!"

Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's waist as Gwen clung to Jack's arm. The Hub disappeared in a blinding light and they felt nauseous as they were wrenched about, thrown into darkness and then dropped into the Tardis.

Gwen held her head and sat down on the nearest seat. "You weren't kidding, that was bloody rough!"

Ianto seemed to have lost his footing; he clung to Jack as he adjusted to the new surroundings. Jack cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered.

He looked at Jack; he'd been given a second chance to say what he had wanted to. "I won't, promise." He paused. "I may not get a chance to say this again…I love you Jack," he whispered so quietly that only Jack could hear him.

Jack grinned. "I love you too." He kissed Ianto again. And though it all seemed bad, the world could very well be ending, Ianto felt safe next to him. Somehow this would all turn out right in the end.

"Right! Sorry to break up the moment but it's time to save the world! I don't know about you but I have a few words to say to those Daleks and Davros as well. I still can't believe one shot me!" The Doctor said to Jack. "Lucky you arrived and stopped it."

"I always was a good shot," Jack said with a wink and Ianto chuckled.

"But you're alive," Gwen said.

The Doctor turned towards her. "Hello! Gwen right?" He shook her hand. "Yes, lucky me I regenerate; bit of a way of cheating death. Usually I change appearance but well Rose came all this to see me and I managed to use my hand there to keep the same look! Isn't that brilliant?" He grinned. "So introductions and then we save the world yes?"

Gwen and Ianto nodded, both confused by his rambling but going along with it anyway. "Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones meet the Doctor," Jack said. The Doctor shook Ianto's hand.

"And that's Rose and Donna," the Doctor pointed out.

"Hello," they both said.

"Wait, Rose as in Rose Tyler?" Ianto asked.

"Yup that's me," Rose stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Jack used to talk about you. But how are you here?"

"Long story," Jack and Rose said at the same time.

"And we can have tea and catch up later. But now let's go save the world! Welcome to my ship, the Tardis, its bigger on the inside and well I'm sure you know all that. So, Allonsey!" He jumped over to the console and started flicking levers and pulling gears. Rose joined him and he smiled again. "Time to face the Daleks and put a stop to this nonsense."

"Ready for this, Ianto and Gwen?" Jack asked with concern. He'd be damned if he was going to lose either of them, not today. Today they would stop the Daleks and then return back home where he'd fall asleep with Ianto curled up next to him. And there was nothing he wouldn't do to make that happen.

"Torchwood was always ready for this, thanks to you," Gwen said. "And you know we'd follow you anywhere."

Ianto took Jack's hand. "She's right and we're definitely ready."

Fin


End file.
